Adrenaline Rush
by Alcatrazzie
Summary: Hitting into an ocean at 60 mph after nearly being sent into a volcano by a mad villain wasn't on your list of things to do today. Grucy
1. Chapter 1

Hitting into an ocean at 60 mph after surviving being blown up in an active volcano that was the cause of you being sent hurdling 60 mph into the ocean waves that may or may not end with a mild concussion or several bruises that will take weeks to heal, was not on your lists of things to do today.

On the upside, you're now officially dating your ex-partner slash friend slash ex-super villain slash amazing Dad(who would have guessed?) who you gave up a job of spy business to be with because on a plane flight to Australia you had rapid hallucinations of him being every face you've seen.

Which caused, ironically, your almost demise.

But you're alive and kicking so far.

Only if you could find which way was up once you stopped spinning in circles from the momentum of being a volcano's skipping stone.

But alas your head clears and you're able to coordinate to the surface where your soon to be lover is looking for you; quite frantically too.

Because, you know, after confessing to you on a rocket it would suck really hard if you ended up dying before your first date.

Besides that it would also cause him to go into more than a mild depression.

Though, once you hit surface and gulp that fresh air, everything seems alight again. Especially since Gru is looking at you with an expression that equals that of a miner who struck gold after years of bad luck to the point that giving up was an only option, maybe hitting into the water at 60 mph wasn't that bad.

Except when you realize how badly your body hurts after you fling yourself into your soon to be lovers arms and send each other flipping in the water again.

You feel embarrassed and really quite nervous for some strange reason (might because you're in love finally) and think that maybe it was all just adrenaline from the rocket that made him ask you out. Really, why would anyone ask you out? You're airheaded and fiery and sometimes you act before you think. You're kinda the polar opposite of him, so why would he fall in love with you?

(You tasered him with lipstick for God sakes!)

But fears are forgotten when he reaches for your hand, stopping you gently rambling, pulling you closer to him as he puts your hand on his shoulder, the other soon following.

You're happy and giddy and can slightly hear something in the background that later turns out to be his munchkins coming to the rescue (sorta). They just speed right by you without a second glance, but you take his word that they'll be back.

But right now, just staring into his eyes is enough to ease you aching body and warm you from the cold waters.

8

Apparently to ask someone out you have to be in complete life threatening danger in order to bring out the courage you always had to ask out the fiery redhead that you might have fallen for way before she kissed you on the cheek.

In actuality the kiss just knocked sense into you because the fear of dating rattled you since your early school boy days (and your mother never really helped matters like always, so deep childhood trauma about the opposite sex stuck with you till your forties) But you managed it, and for some strange reason she said yes.

Well actually she said yes in the fashion that what he was asking was such a stupid question, how come you couldn't ask me before I got kidnapped and sent to my early grave, you silly, silly man you? But all in all she said yes.

But there was the volcano and the rocket and their untimely doom that caused a bit of a problem.

Though there was water, and water meant a sure fire escape and a probable first date if you made it out of there alive.

In all facts landing in water at this height and speed, you either have to be impossibly lucky or have really good aim as to not snap you neck upon impact.

Well it was better than nothing, and looking at the volcano, it meant a better chance at living.

So some quick thinking, (and I mean _quick_) you grab your love interest and throw yourselves into the water below.

You can guess by the jump that if a miracle didn't happen snapping your neck into the water was going to be a reality rather than over thinking.

But luck is on your side, my good man. Just then the volcano erupts and sends you both flying into the waves, saving your lives in the meantime. Yeah, you're going to be hurting like a son-of-a-bitch for the next couple weeks, but hell what's a few bruises and maybe broken bones (You weren't that sure yet. You think you may have shattered you tail bone, but that was to be known later on when you're on dry land again) to being alive?

Suddenly, your heart drops. Something's wrong. A certain someone's not coming up for air.

Where's Lucy?

Oh God she can't be dead.

Not when you confessed to her; found out that you like her like Agnes predicted.

No.

God no.

You're frantic, you can feel the fear swallowing up your heart, taking everything good that happened to you away.

Yes, you have three daughters you love, but what will they think of you when you head back without Lucy? That you were the cause of her death?

Because let's face it, it kinda was your fault. Look at the list;

You're an ex villain. Excuse me, _ex_-villain. But we all know that you still have the urges. They never leave.

El Mucho knew who you were, leading to knowing Lucy would be your demise to make you come back to villainy.

You didn't think of destroying that detonator.

You didn't free her sooner with a knife you knew you had.

It was your mistake to jump into the water in the first place.

All in all, you're fault.

So you're wracked with guilt and remorse. Fearing you'll be all alone again to your demises if your girls start to hate you, your minions won't look up to you anymore, all because you failed.

And you heart aches because you're very sure you won't find love like that again.

Suddenly there's a disturbance in the water behind you, and Lucy appears gulping for air and you're so relieved that her name is the only thing out of your mouth because what else can you say?

She looks over at you, her eyes twinkle like emeralds in sunlight, her hair as fiery as the sun, her face as pretty as a sculpture made from marble, and you think you're either a lucky bastard for her to say yes to dating you, or it was that rush of danger for that to happen.

You really wish that latter to not be true.

It isn't.

She flings herself at you, causing you both to flip around in the ocean waves.

She's suddenly very bashful, which is really a cute feature for her. And in a moment of boldness, you take her hand in yours and lightly bring it to your shoulder, allowing her to be close to you without the means of sinking into the water again.

Suddenly you're on cloud nine, everything seems wonderful, and even the minions who bypass you two by a long shot doesn't even bother you.

Because you sir, after a long hard battle, are finally in love.

* * *

**Ahh it's good to write again. **

**So, this is my first fanfic for DM and even though it's a short one shot I really like how it came out. The only thing I was worried about was keeping in character but I hope I did okay. I just really wanted to write what was going through each other's heads during the climax of the movie. Hope you kitten like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bed Bugs**

Gru had always been a light sleeper, even more so when the girls because a permanent part of his life and one of them, mostly Agnes, would come into his room in the middle of the night with a nightmare of some sort of other.

A year later they were able to soundly sleep in their own beds without so much as a peep till sunrise. That still didn't mean that sleep would come to him if one loud noise or a few minions that decided that a late night raid on the kitchen at two in the morning was a good idea.

This time it was neither the girls or minions.

Just a girlfriend with a cup of tea and hair that put her surname to good use.

"Could not sleep either, I'm guessing?"

She looked up, startled for a moment before a slight smile came onto her face. "Have you ever been so tired you couldn't fall asleep?"

He moved farther into the kitchen, coming to a halt at the island. He sat down, watching her as she absentmindedly stirred her still steaming tea mug.

"Sometimes." He answered finally, taking in her tired appearance. Lately missions have been piling up for both of them, sending the two to far out places or just down the street to stop one bad guy after the other.

Their last mission, just taking place not even ten hours ago, had been a doozy.

What would have been a simple bait and catch of a weapon smuggling ring turned into a fight for their lives as the leader, some hot shot villain that reached the top of the food chain after years of scraping by, caught on to their location.

If back up wasn't ready to be there at a moments notice they would have suffered a lot more than just getting shot at.

But something told him that wasn't what was bothering his fiance. Normally the adrenaline rush would make her giddy and hyperactive, much to Gru's chargin.

Now he would give anything for her to be back to her perky self.

"What are you thinking about?" She was right beside him now, her tea forgotten on the kitchen table. Gru shifted back, taking in her petite appearance.

"I could ask you de same t'ing. You've been acting strangely. Ever since de last mission."

She leaned against the island, taking in deep breaths. "I knew you'd notice eventually. Guess it's time to fess up then."

There was a pregnant pause as she bounced off of the counter a few times. She licked her lips, thinking of the right words to tell him that wouldn't sound corny or needy or just plain dumb. Ever since she moved in a month ago something in their relationship turned. Oh, it wasn't like it took a turn for the worse, but with all these missions the AVL put them on and taking care of the girls and everything else left little to be held in the emotional factor of the relationship factor.

They hadn't even been on a date since she moved in!

Though she felt a little wrong in thinking of romance when life was hitting them in the face full force, especially when she was getting used to be a Mom to three adorable girls she loved to death.

Gru was waiting for an answer and she was hesitating far too long for his liking. With a soft sight she stopped her bouncing and looked over at him longingly.

"I guess I'm feeling a little lonely."

"Lonely?" He asked incredulously. She gave him a look and it took him a moment to understand what she meant. His cheeks went pink with realization. "O-oh. Dat kind of lonely."

"It's just, we've been going on so many missions lately that we've been ignoring each other. I mean it's been a whole month you know."

His cheeks turned from pink to red. It was adorable really, to see how embarrassed he could still get from this kind of talk.

Even so, he still took her hand, pulling her close. "How's this? We're off now with no news of any new missions, de girls are asleep, de minions are...well they're not here. So how about we just spend the night..."

He was stopped short when her arms circled around his neck. "You're wonderful, I hope you know."

He hugged her back. "Yeah, I am pretty great." He hoisted her into his arms, and giggling quietly, made way to their bedroom.

But by the time they were settled in bed, both were fast asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews I got from the last chapter, I decided to make this an ongoing series of unrelated one shots. This one being a prompt I got on tumblr. Hopefully it's written well enough to your liking. Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Horror Story**

**Prompt by an anonymous tumblr user. Thanks for the prompt! Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

There was something about horror movies that made Lucy a bit on edge. Sure she loved the old time B-Movie's like _The Blob_ and the _Wolf Man, _but something about these newer movies gave her the creeps; and she wasn't one to be spooked all too often.

But Gru wanted to watch it and there was no way for her to say no. After all the times he'd taken her out to eat and see the movies she wanted to see- he still didn't get over that _James Bond_ marathon-so it was the least she could do to sit through an hour and a half of something that would probably give her nightmare.

Not like she had nightmares, mind you. Just a metaphor for what was to come. Yeah, that was it. A metaphor.

The microwave gave a loud _ding _making her jump about four feet in the air. She was never so glad to know Gru wasn't on time to see her all jumpy. He was currently dropping the girls off at his mothers, and knowing how that would go he would be a little bit late.

It would also mean, she thought with a sly smile, that he might spend the night, knowing that he only had to go anywhere near his mother's house if it meant he wouldn't be home till the next morning.

That would also mean he'd have to put up with her heeby-jeebies for the night; which he deserves if he got anything close to gory.

Just as she opened the popcorn bag there was a knock on her door. Leaning out of the kitchen she gave a slight yell for him to come in. "Door's open, Gru!"

When she came in he was already placing some drinks and DVD's on the coffee table. She hoped one of those movies didn't have either zombies or dolls.

Both of which were long stories involving going behind her parents backs and staying up late watching PG-13 horror movies when being only eight.

"You might be a bit surprised by this, but I'm a person that doesn't like being spooked too often."

"Really?" Gru grinned, waving a DVD at her. "Vell, it's good I got us something not too scary. But just scary enough that you might cling on to me."

Suddenly it clicked as to _why_ Gru was all to interested into watch a horror movie for tonight, and with a large smile creeping onto her face, Lucy crossed her arms, giving him a hard look; all in good humor of course.

"Ah-ha! So that was you're master plan after all!" She accused.

"You make it sound like this is one of my old schemes?"

"Well, you used to be a villain, so why not?" She plopped down on the couch, folding her legs under her. She patted the cushion next to her, which Gru happy obliged to joining her. "So, popcorn, soda, and...wait what are we watching?"

"Night of the Living Dead." He read, throwing the case onto the table and turned off the table lamp.

"What? Wait, no! Not Zombie's!" She cried, lifting herself up. "There are two things in this world that I cannot stand and that's creeps and zombie's!"

"Well lucky for you that you're not watching it alone a creep, yes?" He hit play like that ended all debate on the matter. And as a little side remark, he added, "Plus you said we could watch anything I picked out. Now a good guy such as yourself wouldn't go back on her word, would you?"

Oh the little sneak!

She stuck her tongue out at him, sitting back down, arms crossed yet again.

About near the end of the film her arms were no longer crossed and currently had half her body on top of Gru. Not that he minded at first, but he forgot how tight her grip can be and after a good solid hour of her just hanging on to his arm for dear life he was a little bit in pain and a bit put off.

But after see her wide eye expression and how cute she looked when scared (and Lucy Wilde scared as a not too common feature for her) all was forgiven.

Till she clenched his arm tighter to where he gave a loud yelp, causing her to jump and as chain reactions go, the popcorn bowl he was holding flew into the air, causing a rain of popcorn around them.

There was a pregnant pause as the two looked at the mess then at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"So, horror movies freak you out?" He asked sometime later when they were curled up in bed. The mess in the living room was cleaned and decided that any more movies tonight would lead to even bigger messes, so the couple turned in early.

"Yep," she moved onto to stomach, propping her head up. "Ever since I was little they freaked me out. Mostly zombie movies, really. And gore, can't stand gore."

"Hmm..." Gru murmured, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He yawned, putting his arms around Lucy, snuggling in. "Well, if you get nightmares, be sure not to use my arm as a stress ball."

"Sorry about that." She didn't mean to cause an awful looking bruise on his arm, but showing her a horror movie came with consequence. Usually ending in pain.

Well, most likely ending in pain.

"If you have a nightmare, just wake me up." He yawned again. "I'm used to that with the gurls."

She smiled warming at the mention of that. "I don't think I will. As long as you're here with me."

He smiled, eyes closed, feeling himself drifting off. "But Gru," He heared her say. "next movie night we're watching _The Maltese Falcon._" And all he could do was groan.


End file.
